


can't keep my hands off

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Sex Tape, Smut, Spanking, even takes a photo of isak blowing him, i think they're gonna make a sex tape, woah im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: The boys had left less than five minutes ago, yet Isak already had Even pinned against their front door, kissing him hotly. Even talking to their friends about how their sex worked in a weird way had turned him on so much. He thought that it would make him uncomfortable, but all he wanted to do was rip off his clothes and ride Even until he was crying with how good it felt.AKA: what happened after the boys left the flat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awesome_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Girl/gifts).



> hey, so this was lowkey requested at the end of my fic, and i've dedicated it to the person who recommended this be written. lets see how this goes. 
> 
> this is a follow up fic to 'ready to run' the fic might make more sense if you read that first, but it's okay if you don't want to because this can be a stand alone fic.

The boys had left less than five minutes ago, yet Isak already had Even pinned against their front door, kissing him hotly. Even talking to their friends about how their sex worked in a weird way had turned him on so much. He thought that it would make him uncomfortable, but all he wanted to do was rip off his clothes and ride Even until he was crying with how good it felt. 

Isak was working at Even's pants button while kissing down his chest, shirt already gone. He finally got the button undone and was sitting on his knees, at the same level as Even's cock. He breathed hot air through the fabric of Even's boxers making him moan and push his hips forward for more friction. 

Isak pulled his dick out of his boxers and painfully slowly licked alongside the bottom vein, not stopping eye contact with Even for a second. He didn't want to waste too much time sucking Even off, but he really couldn't resist the urge to have him in his mouth. 

He wrapped his lips loosely around his head and started moving his head up and down along his cock. He continued these actions until Even's thighs were shaking and he was a moaning mess.

"Oh baby, you do that so good. You look so pretty with your lips around my cock. Wish I could get a photo of this." Even moaned.

Isak pulled off for a second, reaching into Even's pocket and pulling out his phone. "Do it." 

Isak went back to sucking his boyfriends dick, and heard the click of a camera a few times. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought of Even wanting a photo of him like this. Probably with swollen, spit coated lips and bright red cheeks, looking up at him and enjoying what he is doing so much.

He noticed that the sounds of the camera had stopped, looking up to see Even still angling his phone at Isak. Isak understood he was filming him and decided to put on a show. He swallowed him down as far as he could, deepthroating him. 

"Isak, Isak, baby, Gonna come. Need you to stop or I'm going to come."

Isak listened and let Evens cock fall from his mouth. Isak stood up, swallowing away the last taste of Even on his tongue. Isak leant in to kiss him but Even put his finger infront of Isak's mouth. 

"Uh uh baby. What do you say?" Even said in a deep voice, full of lust.

"Thank you for letting me suck your cock, daddy." Isak said trying to sound innocent. 

Isak stepped away from Even, walking out of the room dropping his clothes as he went. He got to their bedroom, completely naked. He grabbed the bottle of lube off of their dresser before pouring a decent amount onto his fingers and quickly slipping them in. 

Even recovered from the brilliant blowjob he just was given, then followed Isak's trail to their room. He walked around the corner and saw Isak on his knees with his face shoved into the pillows, and two fingers shoved as deep as he can get them inside him. 

Even groaned at the sight, moving over to where his boyfriend was spread out. He put his hand softly on his arse cheek before pulling it back and hitting his arse hard. He really wanted to see it giggle. Isak moaned, Even did it again repetitively. He varied in different amounts of force and different places. Isak continued working his fingers into himself, rocking his hips onto his fingers and into Even's slaps. Isak was moaning, his thighs shaking. His arse was getting really sore having Even's hands hitting him hard. 

"Daddy, please. Need to stop. Need to get you in me daddy. please" Isak begged.

"Come on baby, three more okay? Then you can ride me again? How does that sound baby boy?"

Isak just moaned in response. He knew that he would have to count the three before Even would stop. That would have to be three consecutive slaps counted before Even would ease up.

Isak stuttered out the numbers with each slap. He surprisingly got it right on the first time. Even moved his hand away from where his hand has left a print. Even grabbed Isak's wrist and pulled his fingers out of him. Isak whimpered at the feeling of being empty. Even leant forward and kissed Isak's bum where he had abused. 

Isak moved to face the other way and pushed Even down onto their bed. Even had left his pants at the door, so now was completely naked. Isak reached for the lube again.  

"Daddy, can I please ride you now? I need you in me so badly." Isak begged.

"Okay baby boy. C'mon, lets do this baby." 

Isak drizzled lube over Even's dick, spreading it with his hands. He straddled his waist, angling his dick so that the head was pressing into him. Slowly he sat up and pushed down. He sunk onto Even moaning out as he did. He sunk down faster than normal, wanting Even in him so badly. 

Isak started rolling his hips as soon as he felt comfortable. He rolled them until he found the perfect angle to start bouncing with the head of Even's dick rubbing directly on his prostate. 

"Oh baby, look at you. You ride me so good. Wish I could watch you do this all the time." Even finished his sentence, reaching behind him grabbing his phone and showing Isak that he had it. "Is it okay if daddy films his baby boy? Want to be able to see this when I need you and you're not here." 

Isak nodded, moaning at the thought of Even getting himself off to a video of  _him._ Even unlocked his phone and angled it so he could see Isak's face while he was bouncing on his cock. Even groaned and used his other hand to grip Isak's hip hard. 

"Daddy, daddy, I'm gonna come daddy. Please let me come. I need it so bad. I wanted you all day and now this is so good. Please daddy."

"Okay baby. You can come. But you have to keep riding me until I come. Okay?"

"Okay yes daddy. Please." 

Isak started bouncing harder and faster, trying to get off as quickly as he could. Soon he was shooting over Even's chest and stomach. His legs were sore and thighs shaking, but he kept going. 

Isak wasn't going to give up until his daddy was done. It really wasn't much long after Isak had come that Even did, but to Isak it felt too long. He was sweating and crying because of how intense the stimulation got. 

Even finished, filling Isak up and quickly pulling out. Isak collapsed onto Even's chest. Even turned his phone off and wrapped his arms around Isak. 

"Shit baby, that was so good." 

Isak hummed into Even's shoulder. Both boys knew they would have to get up and shower soon, but neither could be bothered with moving, so wrapped up in each other.


	2. it's better when you're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is lonely and Isak isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah what's this, a part two. yeah i got really into the idea of even jacking off to the video of isak and him.

Isak had left for the weekend with his friends. They were staying at a cabin an hour and a bit away and Even decided he should stay home and work rather than intrude on their bro time. 

Even regretted not going completely. He missed Isak a lot. He wanted to cuddle him and really wanted to be able to fuck him again. Even was laying in their bed staring at the ceiling trying so hard not to think about Isak right then. Isak would be home tomorrow, Even was not a teenager he could wait. 

Except he really couldn't. He was lonely and his dick was hard. He reached for his phone under Isak's pillow, he opened his messages writing one to Isak.

**Til princess vivian**

i miss you baby, can't wait for you to be home

*picture of bulge in sweat pants*

look what just the thought of you does to me

**Fra princess vivian**

fy faen baby

i'll be home tomorrow night x

i'll blow you okay? 

it will be great

❤️

**Til princess vivian**

❤️

Even gave up on texting Isak and instead went to play a game on his phone as a distraction. He really didn't want to just jack off. That would just make him feel desperate.

**Fra princess vivian**

hey, you still have that video one right?

remember the one where i was riding you?

do you want to watch that for me now daddy?

tell me how it makes you feel?

**Til princess vivan**

thank you baby.

i almost forgot about that

❤️

He exited out of messages and went into his camera roll. He went through a couple images of Isak and dogs he had seen since that night before he got to the video. The thumbnail was a still of Isak's face when he was coming. No matter how blurry it was, Even would always be able to recognise that gorgeous face.

He pressed play and saw the video move to a god awful angle showing Isak's chest and face only while he was panting and riding him hard. Even pushed his hand down into his pants, slowly running it over his cock. He watched and listened to his baby as he was riding his cock. 

Even was fucking into his hand, looking at the change in angle where he could see his dick going into Isak as he moved on him. He could see him holding Isak's hip hard enough for it to bruise, which it did. Even watched as Isak begged to come. 

He felt himself getting closer and closer to finishing watching Isak do wonderful things to both of them. He groaned out as Isak came, watching his face as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He forced his eyes to keep watching the screen as Isak kept riding him and starting to get overstimulated. Even watched his face and ended up coming into his hand that was moving swiftly over his cock. 

He groaned both with the pleasure of coming, but also thinking about how he'd have to do washing now because his boxers were full of his jizz. 

**Til princess vivian**

holy shit baby

you're so pretty

wish you were here

so i could see your face in real life

you make perfect sounds

so perfect

**Fra princess vivian**

video that good hey? 

send it to me? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't much sorry, its a bit short.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if there is something you'd like to see me write! i'll see what i can do for you!   
> if you don't want to comment on here (because of embarassment or whatever i get it man) feel free to message my tumblr: theyellowcurtains.tumblr.com


End file.
